Fireworks Leo Style
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: The Giant War has ended and 4th of July has arrived at CHB! Leo and his 'home dogs' are preparing perhaps the BEST firework show ever. Plz R&R. I know it's kinda early for this story but HAPPY 4th OF JULY EVERYONE! Hope u like this story! One Shot!


**Hi everybody! I know what ur thinking, she's not even updating on her other stories and yet she's starting a new one! Yeah yeah but I just got bored and wrote this one shot for Fourth of July! The MoA has passed and Leo V. is helping the Hephaestus Cabin with the fireworks. But….u know what? I think u read the summary out there so on with the story!**

**Fireworks Leo Style**

Morning of July 4th ….

Leo's POV

Yo what's up people? Fire boy is in da house! So yeah, hi everybody! I bet you're wonderin why I'm so cheery, right? Well, we finished fighting Dirt Lady and we won! Thanks to me, of course. Anyway, July 4th has finally arrived and Chiron wanted me and my home dogs to make this THE BEST 4th of July EVER! So we've been working on the fireworks and firecrackers for a while. A month actually. But this year's gonna be different cuz instead of showing boring videos of the geeky goddess Athena's sons like George Washington, *thunder rumble* we're going to show people that made the world cooler. Like…..um….Alfred Nobel! (I got a picture of him about push the thing that looks like a pump to make the dynamite explode right on my headboard of my bed. Pretty cool, huh?) Wait, are you telling me that you DON't know who he is? Google him RIGHT NOW! Or else I'm gonna unleash my fury of fire. Son of THE coolest dad in the world, A.K.A. my pop, Heppy, Alfred invented the DYNAMITE! I mean, thanks to him, we have things that go BOOM! But of course, Athena disapproved of that and made Hephaestus make Alfred invent the Nobel Peace Prize thingy. Okaaaay, I'm getting off subject. Uh oh, I hear Nyssa calling me, gotta go! But I'll get back to ya!

Night Time of July 4th …..

Leo's POV

I got back to ya, didn't I? Anyway, Jake's here helping me with Nyssa for getting ready to launch the fireworks. I watched as Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason all lied down on a giant beach towel. Percy looked at me and winked, knowing that I was having a surprise waiting for them. Owls (Annabeth), Beauty Queen (Piper), and Sparky (Jason) looked at me and smiled.  
I grinned back at them. I then heard a whistle and turned to find Nyssa waving me over, signaling that the fireworks were beginning. I dashed over to our wonders and got ready for our fun to begin.

The fireworks started off with some multi-colored gods and goddesses shimmering into the sky. I personally suggested that we make dad a little less uglier than he usually is. So when he popped out into the sky with his name under him, the whole Aphrodite Cabin except Piper gasped and started chattering if Hephaestus got a makeover from Ahprodite and all that nonsense. After that, we showed my favorite dude Alfred making the classic pump of the pump thingy and we showed the explosion of the first dynamite in showers of colors. The Iris Cabin cheered in approval. I rolled my eyes as I fired the next group of fireworks. Faces of my friends appeared in the sky like Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, me, Jake, Nyssa and finally, Drew. Drew squealed in delight and chattered about how good her makeup looked on her and how her eye shadow matched her eye color and how she was just like her mother and- you get it, right? "She looks as good as a snail." I muttered. She glared at me and went back to her chattering. Finally, we were about to launch our final GIGANTIC, AWESOME, and COOL rocket that would explode with the figures of all the gods, goddesses, minor gods and goddesses that will start circling the American flag. All of a sudden I heard Drew's voice saying, "This is revenge you little fire monkey!" Then she said in a totally different voice, "Please jump and hold on to the rocket next to you Leo! You're a good little fire boy, right?" I nodded and did exactly as she said. I snapped back to attention as soon as I heard the rumbling of the rocket and saw all eyes on me in shock and fear as I took to the sky.

I was WAAAY to scared to scream so I just clung on to the rocket for my dear life and hoped for it to be over. As it exploded, I wondered if Hades would let me get to the Isles of the Blest and I could eat Underworld BBQ for the rest of my life down there. But just as I thought of what my funeral would be like, I landed on a soft leather seat. I opened my eyes and saw Jake looking behind at me and smiled. He said, "How do you like your 4th of July present we made for you?" I looked down and gasped. Cuz right where I was sitting on was a mini-Festus! It could only fit one person so Jake was havin a hard time making a safe landing for us. But I didn't even notice that we landed roughly. I was just staring and admiring how well built my new Festus was. "LEO!" Nyssa screamed into my ear. "Huh?" I replied, still awestruck by mini-Festus. "Dad got you something to go with the dragon" Jake said. I turned around and saw my dad standing next to a metal chariot that looked way to heavy to fly. "Gee….thanks dad!" I yelled and hugged him real tight. He hugged me just as hard. Then he pulled back and said, "There's something I want to show you Leo." He walked on top of the chariot and motioned me to follow him. There was a blue hand scan thing and dad grabbed my hand and placed it on top of the scanner. "Access granted." A robotic voice chorused. After that, a holographic video showed dad, my mother, and me, when I was a baby. It showed all the times when I thougt that Hephaestus wasn't there but he was. I looked at him and he smiled at me. "Thanks dad, for everything." I told him. He smiled and said, "You sparked my mind Leo. Just like your ancestor Alfred's dynamite did." I grinned and laughed with him. "Well I best be going now." He said and with a flash, he was gone. After that, I heard a scream and turned around. I laughed at what I saw. The Hermes Cabin had loaded water guns with ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise mixed together and were firing it at Drew. I gotta admit, with my friends, my new chariot, and mini-Festus at my side, this was the BEST 4th of July EVER! And now that I think about, I have to name my new mini dragon. I think I'll name him Torchy. Then I heard something from Torchy and my jaw dropped. He was using the Morse code mom and I used. "Are you happy?" he tapped. "Yes," I tapped back, "I'm happy."

**Hope u like it! Plz R&R!**

**-Silver**


End file.
